Dear
by anna.ahn
Summary: Dear, Seungkwan. your life will change after this. But you know, i will do anything so you are not leave my side. You are bound to be here. beside me. -HVC Kehidupan Seungkwan yang 180 derajat berubah karena penguman spontan dari si bungsu keluarga Choi. Sebuah kehidupan baru, sebagai pasangan hidup seorang Sir, Nobleman on modern era. Verkwan Solboo Jeongcheol Mpreg Seventeen
1. Chapter 1

Seungkwan tidak tau ia akan berada di titik ini. Dengan sebuah buket bunga ditangan kanan dan tas tangan di tangan kirinya. Ia memasuki sebuah halaman luas tempat pesta berlangsung. Ia seharusnya tidak ada di sini, sungguh, ia seperti orang yang berada di pengasingan.

Di depan pintu, ia dihadapkan oleh pelayan yang siap mengambil mantelnya. Ia merasa bersalah mereka harus repot - repot manjaga mantel yang bahkan sudah berubah warna itu.

"Tuan Seungkwan, mari, tuan vernon sudah menunggu," Seungkwan mengikuti salah seorang pelayan, masih mengenggam buket bunga nya.

Pelayan itu berhenti dan kini dihadapan nya ada seorang pemuda dengan paras asing yang tidak asing di matanya. "Saya permisi," kata pelayan itu adalah hal terakhir yang Seungkwan dengar darinya.

Dengan memberanikan diri, Seungkwan menemui Vernon, dia lebih suka memanggilnya Hansol, terdengar lebih akrab. "Selamat ulang tahun Sir Vernon," Ucapnya sembari memberikan buket bunga ditangan nya.

"Sunflower, Just like you," Vernon dengan senang hati menerima.

"Saya senang Sir Vernon menyukainya," Seungkwan tersenyum.

Seungkwan ingin pamit untuk menikmati pesta, tidak enak berada di keluarga bangsawan terlalu lama. Ia sendiri disini hanya undangan tidak sengaja oleh Sir Vernon. Tapi tangan putih vernon mencegahnya untuk pamit, "Mari, ku kenalkan dengan dengan kakak ku,"

Seungkwan tidak berani untuk berpaling dan kini ia menghadapi seorang yang jauh lebih memiliki kuasa, "Sir Choi Seungcheol dan suaminya, Sir Yoon Jeonghan," Seungkwan menundukkan kepalanya. "Terima kasih sudah menerima saya, Saya Boo Seungkwan,"

"Kami senang menerima mu di sini Seungkwan," Sir Jeonghan menerima nya dengan tangan terbuka.

"Tidak usah terlalu formal. Vernon sering bercerita tentang mu," kini Sir Seungcheol menimpali, Seungkwan hanya bisa tersenyum malu.

Setelah akhirnya Seungkwan bisa membebaskan dirinya dari keluarga Choi karena mereka harus bertemu kolega mereka, ia memilih untuk duduk di pojokan dengan sepiring makanan di depan nya.

"Kau lihat siapa yang diundang Sir Choi? Kenapa rakyat biasa turut diundang? Apa kalian lihat bagaimana ia berpakaian, harusnya yang seperti itu tidak diperbolehkan masuk oleh pelayan," Seungkwan sayup - sayup mendengar lady berbicara padanya, ia pura - pura tidak mendengar dan hanya sibuk dengan makanan nya.

Setelah habis dengan makanan nya, Seungkwan rasanya ingin segera meminta mantelnya kembali karena ia ingin segera pulang. "Tuan Seungkwan," Tapi pelayan justru datang kepadanya terlebih dahulu.

"Ya?"

"Ada yang keluarga Choi ingin sampaikan. Mari," Seungkwan tidak memiliki pilihan lain selain mengikuti pelayan itu menuju ke depan aula. Ia kini melihat Vernon sudah berdiri di depan, dengan sebuah mic di tangan nya. Baik, Seungkwan punya firasat buruk.

"Terima kasih untuk semua yang telah datang ke Pesta perayaan ulang tahun saya ke 25. Tidak terasa sudah seperempat abad. Terima kasih. Sungguh suatu kehormatan anda sekalian mau menyempatkan waktu datang ke pesta tidak penting ini,"

Seungkwan bisa melihat bagaimana Vernon mengambil nafas dalam, "Tapi bukan ulang tahun saya yang penting, Pada malam yang cerah ini, saya ingin menyampaikan bahwa akan ada anggota baru dalam keluarga Choi,"

Kenapa Vernon yang menberitahukan keluarga Choi yang baru? Apabila itu adalah anak Sir Seungcheol, bukankah harusnya ayahnya yang memberitahukan?

"Boo Seungkwan. Adalah anggota keluarga baru Choi. Ia adalah tungangan saya, dan saya ingin memperkenalkan dia kepada anda semua,"

Tadi Vernon bilang apa? Aku? Tunangan nya? Sejak kapan?

"Saya berharap anda semua mau menerima nya dengan tangan terbuka," Kini semua mata tertuju padanya, memberikan jalan padanya untuk naik ke podium ke tempat Vernon berada.

'Sialan. Tau begini aku pakai jas yang lebih mahal sedikit,'

-x-


	2. Chapter 2

Sekarang adalah 3 hari setelah pengumuman Vernon. Seungkwan hari ini resmi tinggal di mansion keluarga Choi. Ia disambut oleh 3 orang pelayang yang kini sibuk membawa tasnya. Ayolah, ia hanya membawa 1 kopor, 1 tas tenteng, dan 1 backpack, apa yang mereka harapkan?

"Kamar tuan Seungkwan akan berada di sisi kiri Mansion, Sesuai dengan wilayah tuan Vernon," Mereka mengantarkan Seungkwan sampai ke depan kamarnya.

"Jika Tuan Seungkwan butuh apa - apa. anda bisa menekan bel di meja nakas anda. Bel itu terhubung dengan paviluan para pekerja. Saya Lee Seokmin yang akan melayani anda,"

"Terima kasih, Seokmin-ssi,"

Seungkwan baru akan membereskan barangnya saat Vernon dan Jeonghan masuk ke kamarnya. Dengan segera ia berdiri dan menunduk kepada mereka.

"Jangan begitu. Mulai sekarang, kau adalah bagian dari keluarga ini, Pesta pernikahan akan dilakukan dalam 1 bulan. Selama 1 bulan, Jeonghan akan mengajari mu segala yang perlu kamu ketahui, belajarlah yang banyak dari dia," Jeonghan melambai dari belakang.

Seungkwan mengangguk, "Bisa, kita bicara sebentar? hanya berdua?" ia bertanya pada Vernon.

"Bisa tinggalkan kami, Kak?" Jeonghan hanya mengangguk ringan, mengucap pelan bahwa jika telah siap, Seungkwan bisa menemui nya di ruangan pribadinya.

Vernon mengambil tempat untuk duduk di kasurnya, Seungkwan menutup pintu kamarnya, "Apa yang ingin kamu katakan?" Tanya Vernon tepat sasaran.

"Apa kau yakin dengan keputusanmu Hansol? Mengumumkan pada banyak orang bahwa aku adalah tunangan mu? dan kita akan menikah? apa kau yakin?"

"Tentu saja. Aku sudah dapat restu dari kak Seungcheol, "

"Bukan itu maksudku, bagaimana dengan yang lain? kolega kalian? pegawai kalian? dan masih banyak yang lain,"

Vernon menatapnya dalam, "Karena itu aku minta kau belajar yang banyak dari kak Jeonghan, karena kini, kamu bukan hanya Boo Seungkwan, kamu adalah bagian dari keluarga Choi, pasangan hidupku, itu artinya, kau punya andil dalam Choi enterprise. Dan aku percaya, kau adalah orang yang tepat. Aku menjadikan mu pasangan mu bukan hanya karena aku jatuh cinta padamu. Aku memilihmu karena aku percaya padamu untuk membantuku dalam mengelola Choi enterprise,"

Seungkwan terdiam, pernyataan Vernon cukup membuatnya berfikir panjang, "Belajar yang rajin. Aku percaya kak Jeonghan bisa menjadi mentor yang baik bagimu," Vernon mengecup pucuk kepala Seungkwan sebelum ia pergi keluar.

"Ah, kamarku ada di samping, kau bebas untuk masuk kalau kau ada perlu dengan ku," itu adalah yang vernon terakhir katakan.

Seungkwan bertemu Jeonghan keesokan paginya, setelah mereka sarapan bersama. Choi tertua telah berangkat menuju kantor pusat, diikuti Vernon yang bertugas di bagian cabang. Seungkwan sendiri menemui calon kakak iparnya itu di kamar pribadinya. Kamar Jeonghan terliaht rapi dengan nuansa putih, namun ruangan itu memiliki banyak sekali barang.

"Duduklah. Aku akan membawakan beberapa buku yang harus kamu pelajari sendiri," Seungkwan melihat Jeonghan yang mengambil buku - buku besar dari rak hanya meringis.

Jeonghan meletakkan 2 buah buku tebal di hadapannya, "Ini kamu harus baca sendiri. Isinya sejarah dan silsilah, terlalu makan banyak waktu jika aku harus mengajarimu,"

"Baiklah, aku akan membacanya,"

"Ada yang perlu kamu ketahui Seungkwan. Walaupun kamu adalah pasangan hidup hansol, dan dalam hal ini kamu adalah submissive, kamu tetap adalah dirimu sendiri,"

"Maksud kak Jeonghan?"

"Kamu adalah dirimu sendiri. Kamu bebas melakukan apa yang kamu mau lakukan. Kamu berhak atas dirimu sendiri, bahkan ketika titel keluarga choi melekat, kau berhak memutuskan untuk hidupmu. Ketika kau menikah bukan berarti kamu memberikan seluruh hidupmu pada pasangan mu. Lihat aku, aku masih punya kuasa atas diriku, dan Seungcheol menerima itu,"

"Apa yang kak Jeonghan putuskan untuk diri kakak? dan apakah Hansol mau menerima keputusan ku sama seperti kak Seungcheol menerima keputusan kak Jeonghan?"

"Aku adalah pasangan hidup pemilik sah Choi Enterprise, jika kamu berfikir i can everything that i want, right?" Seungkwan mengangguk.

"Lalu kamu tau apa yang aku lakukan?" kini Seungkwan menggeleng.

"Aku masih menjadi dokter di salah satu rumah sakit selama 30 jam seminggu,"

Seungkwan tak bisa menalarnya, ia sangat tau Jeonghan terlahir dari keluarga berada, dan menikah dengan Seungcheol pun atas dasar relasi yang berujung bahwa memang mereka berdua ditakdirkan bersama.

"Karena passion ku disana. Aku katakan pada Cheol bahwa aku tidak ingin keluar dari pekerjaan ku dan hanya duduk diam di rumah, aku tidak bisa. Dan ia menghargai itu, karena apa yang aku pilih merupakan bagian dari diriku. Jadi poin penting menjadi keluarga ini adalah, jangan berpura - pura dan jadilah dirimu sendiri. Jadilah Seungkwan yang apa adanya, karena itu apa yang di perlukan dalam keluarga Choi," Raut wajah Jeonghan terlihat tegas namun lembut, seperti kata - kata itu memang menjadi bagian paling penting.

Seungkwan tersenyum lembut, "Aku mengerti,"

"Seungkwan, remember, you are not hansol submissive. You are his live partner,"

-x-


	3. Chapter 3

Hari kedua ia belajar dengan Jeonghan, ia sudah menghabiskan 1 buku mengenai silsilah keluarga Choi. Hari ini jeonghan berkata akan mengajarinya menegnai tata krama dalam acara formal dalam jamuan. Lokasi nya kali ini berada di ruang makan yang sudah disiapkan oleh para pelayan.

"Sebelum kita mulai, apa yang sudah kamu pelajari?"

"Keluarga Choi memiliki 2 pokok utama perusahaan, Food and beverages dan Media. Bagian Food and Beverages sekarang dipegang oleh Tuan Seungcheol dan Hansol. Sedangkan bagian media merge dengan Agensi berita milik keluarga Kim dan berada di bawah anak kedua Choi. Dengan begitu, aku memiliki satu lagi keluarga ipar, yaitu keluarga Choi Minki dan suaminya Kim Jonghyun. Tuan Choi Seungcheol menjadi Chief Executive Officer di kantor utama Choi Enterprise, dan Hansol adalah managing director bagian Heatlhy baverages,"

"Bagus sekali kamu bisa mengingat itu dalam satu malam. Apa kau penasaran dengan Choi Minki?" Seungkwan mengangguk.

"Aku akan mengajakmu kesana, akan ku tanyakan jadwalnya. Ia juga cukup penasaran dengan dirimu. Kurasa kalian akan cocok. Ah, dia juga mentorku, jadi dia pasti mau ikut membantu ku mengajari mu,"

"Maaf, aku begitu merepotkan. Aku benar asing dengan yang seperti ini,"

Jeonghan tersenyum lembut, "jangan khawatir, aku pun dulu begitu. Mari kita mulai,"

Siang itu Jeonghan dengan telaten mengajari tata krama dalam sebuah perjamuan. Mendikte mengenai penggunaan sendok, garpu, dan pisau. Membenarkan letak tangan nya. Bahkan menggunakan properti seperti tas tangan dan ponsel untuk menunjukkan posisi yang benar. Beberapa kali Jeonghan sembat menegurnya karena tidak bisa berada pada posisi yang benar. Oh ia bahkan semapt menepuk punggungnya dengan keras karena ia terus saja merunduk.

"Sudah paham bagaimana tata krama dalam perjamuan?" Jeonghan memanggil pelayan untuk membereskan sisa makanan di meja makanan.

"Saya mengerti, saya akan coba melakukan nya agar semakin sempurna,"

"Baguslah,"

Seungkwan hendak berdiri saat Jeonghan menaruh segelas air putih di hadapan nya, ia melayangkan tatapan bertanya.

"Ada hal penting yang perlu aku tambahkan," Seungkwan mengangguk.

"Perjamuan bukan hanya soal makanan. Perjamuan lebih dari itu. Semua akan datang disana, kolega, pejabat, dan segala macam. Dan yang harus kamu tau, Tidak ada yang boleh kamu percayai di perjamuan itu. Semua yang kamu temui, akan memasang senyum dan tatapan ramah mereka, tapi kamu harus ingat, dibalik itu ada beribu rencana agar mereka berada di bawah Choi. Jangan percayai siapapun,"

"Bahkan Hansol?"

Jeonghan terkejut dengan pertanyaan Seungkwan, ia tertawa rendah, "Hansol adalah pengecualian, keputusan memercayainya atau tidak itu kamu yang memutuskan. Apakah kamu mempercayai hidupmu padanya atau tidak,"

Seungkwan terdiam, melihat Jeonghan yang kini sudah berdiri dan bersiap kembali ke kamarnya, "Oh," Jeonghan berbalik.

"Jangan percaya siapapun. Termasuk aku dan suami ku. Jika di perjamuan aku memberi mu minum seperti tadi, jangan pernah kau minum," dan ia mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

Seungkwan melihat calon kakak iparnya yang kini sudah naik ke atas. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya ke gelas berisi air di atas meja. Ia meminum air itu hingga tandas, "Jangan percaya Yoon Jeonghan," ucapnya sambil tertawa miring.

-x-


End file.
